


Salty, yet Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De-anon from the kink meme. "Haru licks away Mako's tears when they're having sex. I'd love top!haru too :c"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty, yet Sweet

The bedroom was filled with the soft cries of the taller male which were increasing with each thrust the dark haired male made. Their bodies were covered in sweat from the rigorous movement of their bodies meeting each other and their faces flushed as pleasure flooded through their bodies.

“H-Haru…”

Haruka, who had been so focused on how they were feeling together, finally opened his eyes and looked up to see Makoto staring back at him. He had the forming of tears that prickled his eyes. Seeing Makoto with tears in his eyes, no matter the cause of them, pained him. He never wanted to be the one to cause them and instead wanted to be the one who stopped them.

As he continued to pound into his lover, Haruka watched as Makoto closed his eyes and saw the tears slip from his eyes. He was trying his best to keep his voice down, not because he needed to but more so for his own dignity.

While he continued to keep his pace, the blue eyed teen leaned in and softly licked the tears that rolled down his cheek in hopes of calming him. It was a salty yet sweet taste, probably because they were the tears that came from the person he loved most in the world. Makoto’s eyes shot open at the sudden contact and his bright green eyes stared longingly into Haruka’s.

“Does it hurt, Makoto?” He was ready to stop at any time if he needed to. He only wanted this if Makoto was feeling the same thing he was.

“No…it feels good…keep going.” He was breathless as the words spilled out of his mouth. The longing and need in his eyes overcame any sense of pain he might have felt. He wanted this also.

With the much needed encouragement, Haruka began to move faster which only made Makoto’s cries grow louder. He wrapped his arms tightly around Haruka and did his best to meet each thrust, his nails digging into his back. Haruka’s breathing increased and his panting grew louder, harsher.

He must have hit the right spot because Haruka soon found Makoto tightening up around him as he came all over his stomach, crying out Haruka’s name in the process. Seeing Makoto’s face being filled with so much pleasure triggered his own orgasm and he spilled himself inside of him. After their breathing calmed and they slowly fell down from their high, Haruka pulled himself out of Makoto and fell onto the bed beside him.

Makoto shuffled himself to be closer to Haruka’s body and they lay there in silence, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. Haruka opened his eyes to look at his lover and saw the remaining tears that fell from his eyes. He leaned in once more and licked them away. Makoto’s eye opened in shock once again and his face began to heat up in embarrassment.

“Haru!”

Haruka's lips curved upwards ever so slightly.

Yes, it was a sweet taste.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing fluff for them because they are a cute married couple and deserve all the fluff. 
> 
> I didn't originally mean for this to be a first time fic but it kind of just turned out that way with the prompt. It's my first time (haha) writing boy/boy smut but I wanted to contribute to the kink meme, so please be gentle with me.


End file.
